


[Podfic] All We Are is Dust in the Wind

by tsalmavet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsalmavet/pseuds/tsalmavet
Summary: This is a podfic of electricalgwen's fic "all we are is dust in the wind."Excerpt: He’s taking out the garbage after a late supper the first time he sees it, tiniest flicker of movement in the black density of the hedge. He can’t make out how large it is: stray cat, coyote, lynx… could even be a wolf. It stays and watches him for a long moment, eyes flat and shimmery as a shifter’s.Lisa calls to him from the back door. It backs away, disappearing in the gloom.Length: 00:38:46





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [all we are is dust in the wind](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283710) by electricalgwen. 



Story: all we are is dust on the wind

Author: electricalgwen

Reader: tsalmavet

Fandom: Supernatural

Pairing: Sam/Dean

Rating: Teen & Up

Excerpt: He’s taking out the garbage after a late supper the first time he sees it, tiniest flicker of movement in the black density of the hedge. He can’t make out how large it is: stray cat, coyote, lynx… could even be a wolf. It stays and watches him for a long moment, eyes flat and shimmery as a shifter’s. Lisa calls to him from the back door. It backs away, disappearing in the gloom.

 

Specs: 00:38:46 | 37 MB

 

Masterpost: [on LJ ](http://tsalmavet.livejournal.com/1582.html)

Stream it here: [at dropbox ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j72nc8ukrd3kjar/dust%20in%20the%20wind.mp3?dl=0)

Download: ~~at the Audiofic Archive, link coming soon!~~   ETA: download [here](https://mega.nz/#!P9xgXCCB!AZCcRLIHfh-QhJRy0imylBv_rE5Aw_K0m8qswnIBR7w). ~~  
~~


End file.
